


The Dinner Invite

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, POV Bodhi Rook, bodhi and poe go grocery shopping, poe is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Just a short little story set after "The Donkey and the Crow," and before "My Family."Bodhi and Poe bump into Cassian at the grocery market.





	The Dinner Invite

“Daddy! Don’t forget cereal!” Poe exclaimed, pushing his “Customer in Training” mini cart around the supermarket.

“I won’t, Poe, I won’t.” Shopping before a holiday was always a bad idea, but sometimes it just happened that way. Bodhi and son pushed their respective carts through the crowded grocery store, picking up their regular items. Without any family, there wasn’t a need to celebrate holidays with Poe: he was thankful for him every day, and they didn’t need a special day out of the year just to cook and spend time together.

Still, Bodhi had contemplated calling Cassian. Or Mr. Cass, as Poe now fondly referred to him. Since Halloween, he’d been formally invited over several times. But being a single dad with no family and friends who had lives meant they couldn’t go out on dates unless they brought Poe. Which, truth be told, Bodhi didn’t really mind. But he was starting to get frustrated that the most he and Cassian could manage intimately were quick visits during lunch breaks or the few seldom afternoons Bodhi had off. That Cassian had stuck around this long was still a wonder.

Rounding the corner into the soup isle, Bodhi collided his cart with someone who was exiting.

“Watch where you’re going!” the voice yelled as Bodhi felt Poe’s little cart bump into his legs.

“I’m so sorry! I was day dreaming. Are you-”

“Bodhi?” the voice asked incredulously.

Somehow, Bodhi had managed to knock his cart into his boyfriend.

“Cassian? Now I feel even more stupid. I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”

Bodhi could feel his face flush as Cassian pulled him in for a hug.

“I’ll feel better if you tell me what you were day dreaming about,” he whispered in Bodhi’s ear. The breath against his ear sent a shiver down his spine.

“Mr. Cass!” Poe exclaimed as he pulled his cart around Bodhi’s and parked it against the shelving. Cassian released Bodhi and dropped down to a squat so he could give Poe a hug, too.

“Hi Poe! Are you making sure your dad sticks to that list? You know how he always manages to bring home ice cream even though it’s not on there.”

Poe giggled and Bodhi couldn’t help but smile at the way Cassian egged him on.

“Yes. He’s helping me read the list and we are only buying _this stuff”_ Poe emphasized, “because it’s too busy here and daddy wants to go home.” He proudly handed Cassian his list.

“That’s weird. I don’t see ‘invite Mr. Cass over for dinner’ on here…” Cassian said with a sly smile. Poe adopted a look of concern as he took the list back from Cassian and scanned it. Bodhi had made the list accessible for Poe by also drawing pictures next to each word, and he couldn’t help but admit that he had indeed left off inviting Mr. Cass over for dinner. Now his mind was made up for him.

“Can I see the list, Mr. Cass?” Bodhi said, holding out his hand. He stealthy withdrew a pen from his pocket and adjusted his glasses as he turned around to examine the list. Or at least, make Poe think we was examining it. He scribbled in “Invite Mr. Cass to dinner” on the back, and handed it back to Poe.

“I could’ve sworn I was going to invite Mr. Cass to dinner…” Bodhi feigned ignorance as he shook his head in disbelief. Poe was still intently examining the front of the list as Cassian crouched down once more to look at it with Poe.

“You know,” Cassian began, giving a sly wink to Bodhi “it looks like there’s something on the back here. Can you read it to me, Poe?”

Poe scrunched up his face as if he had difficulty seeing and started trying to pronounce the words.

“I-n-v-i-t-e,” he spelled out.

“Very good, Poe! Now, how do those sounds go together?” The way Cassian interacted with Poe always made Bodhi’s heart soar. He never would’ve guessed the insulting jerk at his party would make him-

“In? In…v-v…”

“Vite! Like bite!” Cassian said, playfully grabbing his coat sleeve and pretending to bite him, making over-dramatic gnawing sounds. Poe giggled as he pulled his arm away.

“No, Mr. Cass!” he shouted with a big grin. Cassian made an act of composing himself and cleared his throat so he could continue to help Poe read.

“What’s this one here? Do you know what that spells out?” Cassian asked with a grin. That grin…

“It says ‘Mr. Cass!’ Daddy helps me spell that one all the time.” Bodhi really hoped Cassian didn’t get the wrong impression about himself and Poe, but ever since Poe had met Cassian, he liked to include him in all of his artwork. Bodhi just liked to include him in his thoughts. Constantly. Usually when it was an inappropriate time. Like now.

“’To!’ I know that one!” Bodhi was thankful Poe was still focusing because Bodhi was not. Not at all.

“Di-din…’dinner!’” Poe exclaimed triumphantly. “See daddy? You did write it. It was just on the back!”

Bodhi would let Cassian take him on his back. Shit. Not the right time or place.

“Good job, Poe. Excellent work. Let’s let Mr. Cass finish his shopping, and we’ll see him…around 7?”

“Perfect. I can’t wait. See you later, Poe,” Cassian said, giving Poe a high-five. “See you later, Mr. Poe’s dad.” Cassian never seemed to be sure what to call Bodhi in front of Poe, but usually it was that.

“Later, Mr. Cass,” Bodhi said, pulling Cassian in for a hug. “And _later_ , later?” he whispered in Cassian’s ear.

“I hope so,” Cassian responded. He left the isle with a small wave and headed on his way.

“Daddy, are we done yet?” Poe asked as Bodhi watched Cassian maneuver through the hordes of shoppers, ducking into the personal care isle. Bodhi hoped he knew why he'd taken that detour.

Poe pulled his mini cart out and looked more than anxious to leave. Bodhi was, too. He had a dinner for three to prepare for now, after all.


End file.
